It's Happened Again
by eleanorkathryn4
Summary: Essentially it is a drunken one shot I wrote last night, however I did go back over it today and make it readable to normal humans. It's a Pitch Perfect Bechloe oneshot with no specific plot. As I admitted last night, I am a horny drunk...I don't get a person so I produce smutty one shots. Enjoy.


I was drunk when I wrote this so I have gone over it and I hope it makes sense. One shot, no specific story but PP/PP2 would have improved tenfold if these beautiful women were a couple. Enjoy.

 **It's Happened Again**

 **Beca's POV**

Once again, I'm sat alone in the dark in my room headphones covering my ears while I mix yet more of a certain redhead's favourite song because I'm apparently in denail regarding my feelings for her. Tonight it is a mix betwen Alicia Keys' "Girl on fire" and Demi Lovato's "Give your heart a break" and it's going surprisingly well.

Its about 2am, I know that because it's about the time Chloe stumbles into the Bella House. As if on cue, I hear the non subtle sounds of her heels clicking outside while she attempts to find her keys.

If it's like any other Saturday night, she'll hit something onto the floor on her wahy upstairs while she tries to sneak a girl into her room without any of us noticing; I know everyone notices but none of the other Bella's will mention it to me because I am a vulnreable small person with fragile feelings.

I was wrong.

She did fail in her attempt to sneak to the stairs but only because you can hear the sounds of someone failing to hide the fact that they are crying.

I debate whether or not I should be a shoulder to cry on or just pretend that I actually have music playing...

 **No one's POV**

A few minutes after Chloe entered her room; there was a knock at her door. SHe just presumed that Fat Amy wanted to see if she could "borrow" $20... and never give it back. So, she just ignored it. But it became more insistant. So, after a huff, Chloe went to her door and opened it.

There stood the tiny brunette,

"Beca?" Chloe spoke, confused.

"Um, yeah. You were crying..."

"You heard me?"

"Well yeah, I was staying up until I knew you were home, like I do every Saturday." Beca answered, then she realised that no one knew how concerned she was about the Redhead.

"You care?"

"Of course I do, Red." Chloe smiled at the sincerity within Beca's voice.

After a few seconds, Beca noticed that Chloe wasn't going to speak so she turned to leave.

"Becs?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you- um, nevermind. Good night migit."

"No, go on."

"Does Jesse not mind that you stay up everynight I'm out and wait for me?"

"Um, I wouldn't know. We don't speak."

"I thought you were the aca-couple of Barden...?"

"Haha hell no! We went on one date after we kissed and it was awkward and he was so forward and ddesperate that I just decided not to let him persue me."

"How come everyone thinks you're together then?"

"Cos we're beards."

"A what?"

"Beard. I pretend to be his girl because he doesn't want people to listen to the 'gay' rumours about him and I don't want the 'unloveable' rumour about me to be believed."

"You're not unloveable Becs."

"Um, thanks. But I guess if you're not gonna ask your real question then I'll go back to bed. Goodnight Red."

Beca went back to her room and got back to her mix that hadn't been touched in hours.

10 minutes later, there was a knock at the Dj's door.

"Come in." she shouted

"Hey." Chloe whispered as she walked in and straight to Beca's bed.

"Thought you'd be asleep."

"I felt like an idiot for not thinking I could ask you what I wanted to ask you so I'm gonna ask you but please don't let it change the way we are."

"As long as you remember to breathe while you speak then I promise it won't change us into a friendship between 2 people who can't stand each other." Beca spoke.

"Good. Okay. Do you love me?"

"Of course I do Red."

"No, urm I mean. Do you love me like everyone believes Jesse loves you?"

Beca sat at her desk, completely unaware of the fact that she didn't answer such an important question. That was until she saw the tears in Chloe's eyes as the older girl stood up to leave.

"Don't go."

"I can't stay."

"Yes you can."

"Why?" All Chloe wanted was for a sign of Beca returning her feelings. Chloe believed that their friendship was on a different level but never quite a relationship.

Beca couldn't produce the words to persuade the emotional girl in front of her of her own emotions.

Chloe huffed in defeat and opened the door.

Before she knew what was happening, the door was being slammed shut and she was being pushed against it. She opened her mouth to shout at the mini brunette for refusing her allowance to leave.

That complaint didn't happen.

She felt soft lips against hers and immediately responded to it. Her hands instinctively gripped the messy brunette hair while one of her legs wrapped itself around Beca's waist.

Beca's hands gripped the Redhead's hips and pulled them impossibly closer to her own.

A few minutes of the hot make out session against the door, Chloe's lips drifted down Beca's chin and down to her neck. It made Beca want need more.

Beca tugged at Chloe's vest top and directed them onto the bed where the make out session continued horizontally.

Hands caressed the other persons body, tongues explored each others mouths.

"Yes." Beca stated as she removed her lips from Chloes.

"Pardon?"

"I do love you like people think Jesse loves me."

"Why tell me now?" The redhead asks as she leans her head up slightly and leans her forehead onto Beca's.

"Actions speak louder and all that. And I'm no good with words."Beca shrugged.

"You're not just saying this to get me to have sex are you? Because i've had people I trusted do it before and it would kill me to know you were one of those backstabbing people who were just looking for a good orgasm."

"Calm down Red, I promised you that your question wouldn't break us for the worst and I keep my promises."

"Well I have one more thing to say..."

"Go on?"

"I hate being on the bottom." Chloe winked, before flipping their positions and hovering her lips teasingly above Beca's.

Beca pulled the redheads top causing her lips to crash into Beca's. The makeout session restarted; Beca's nails clawing at Chloe's back while Chloe's thigh applies pressure to Beca's wet centre.

"Tease." Beca gasped

"You only have to tell me what you want." Chloe commented.

"No good with words." Beca groaned as Chloe's hands massaged Beca's small but perky boobs.

"You need to learn." Chloe muttered as she nipped and sucked at Beca's pulse point.

"Fine. Fuck me." She pushed Chloe off her long enough for both girls to remove their vest tops.

"Magic word?" Her hands now tickling Beca's stomach as they edge closer and closer to thte intended destination.

"Now!" Beca hissed.

And with that, Chloe thrusted 2 fingers into the small brunette beneath her while reattaching their lips to avoid the possibility of waking the Bella house.

Beca's hips jumped with Chloe's thrusts with the hope of gaining any more pleasure. She even wrapped her legs around the redhead with the same goal.

After much hard work, lots of moaning and a few profanities; Beca's orgasm ripped through her body.

And after a few more touches and a flick of the wrist by Beca and Chloe felt a similar impact. A minute of lying on Beca passed before Chloe just fell onto the empty bed space next to her and smiled.

"Beca?"

"Yeah?"

"I know this is your bed, but if you're not here when I wake up, I shall make your DJ equipment unfixable. Okay?" Chloe finished with an evil yet innocent smile.

"I love you Chloe."


End file.
